Blue Dresses
by MobBob
Summary: Request by percy30: Nico and Percy decided to spice up their sex life by engaging in some good natured cross-dressing. Smut.


Blue Dresses

Percy looked at it as it hung on the hook on the back of the bathroom door. It was a bright blue dress that Nico had got for Percy. It was tight and form-fitting, but also had a lacy trimming around the wrists and collar. The hem came down to just above the knee. He stared at it for a while, wondering how he was supposed to put it on. Just the thought of putting it on got Percy nervous. He didn't want to do this, but he had promised Nico he'd do it. Outside, he could hear Nico knocking at the door. "Percy, are you alright? You're taking a long time."

"I'm fine." Percy lied.

"You know, if you're having a problem putting it on, I can help you," said Nico.

"No, I know what I'm doing." Percy went back to the dress and took it off the hook. He held the dress in his hands, inspecting it with his fingers. In the back there was a zipper which Percy undid. He was still confused on how to put it on. He first tried putting it on over his head, but the hem was too tight, getting stuck around Percy's shoulders. Percy took it off and decided to put it on like a pair of pants. He got the dress over his waist, but had trouble after that. Percy sucked in his stomach and this got the dress over his navel. He gave the dress one big tug and this got it up to his chest. Percy reached back to zip it up, a feat that was much harder than he thought it would be, especially since he didn't have anyone to help him. Finally, Percy got the dress zipped and was ready to go out to meet Nico. He was about to leave the bathroom and stopped himself. He quickly picked up the wig and put it on. The last piece of the puzzle. Percy checked himself out in the mirror. He was completely unrecognizable now. If someone walked in on him at this moment and saw him, they couldn't be blamed for thinking he was a girl.

Nico smiled when he saw Percy. He looked up and down Percy, spending some extra time admiring Percy's legs. If he was being completely honest with himself, Percy felt a little self-conscious as Nico did this at first. He felt the urge to pull the hem of his dress down to cover himself up from Nico's eyesight. However, after a while Percy seemed to get used to Nico's glances and he didn't feel so self-conscious anymore. He even started to welcome Nico's gaze. Eventually, Nico decided he had had enough of admiring Percy. "So, do you want to begin Perri?"

That was the name Percy had decided to use for this game. He wanted something similar to his real one and all of Nico's suggestions didn't really fit him. They were all over the top names from Ancient Greece or Rome. Percy wanted something more familiar. Percy gave Nico a smile. "Of course I'm ready."

"Then let's begin." Nico began undress. He took off his shirt and tossed it aside. It was now Percy's turn to admire Nico. He stared at Nico's stomach, which was surprisingly toned. Nico never struck Percy as the kind of guy who worked out, but he was kind of a loner. Nico then undid his belt and took off his jeans. Nico tossed the jeans at Percy. Percy caught them and smelled the pant leg. Percy dropped them to the floor. Nico got his boxers off, exposing his massive erection. Nico jumped to the bed and laid down. Percy got up to the bed. He put his hand around the shaft and stroked it until it was sufficiently hard. Percy then leaned down and put his mouth around Nico's tip and began sucking. His tongue ran down the shaft, massaging Nico. After a while of doing this, Percy slid his lips over Nico's shaft and began bobbing his head up and down. At first he started out slowly, trying to entice Nico. Percy heard Nico moan and took this as his queue to speed up. This got Nico moaning much louder. Nico put his hand on Percy's head, running it through the wig. Percy's hand shot up and felt Nico's abs. They were nice and hard. Percy's fingers inspected every inch and crevice of Nico's abs. He then worked his way up, feeling Nico's chest. With his fingers he pinched Nico's nipple. This got Nico to cry out. Percy smiled. He knew that despite the cries, Nico liked it when Percy did this. Percy took his mouth of Nico's member and sucked on his balls. This sent Nico over the edge and soon Percy's face was covered in semen. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine," said Percy as he reached for a box of tissues. "Isn't that what's supposed to happen?"

"True," said Nico. "So, what do you think? How do you like this?"

Percy wiped off his face. "It's great. I had my reservations at first, but in the end I like it."

"Are you sure?" said Nico.

"Positive," said Percy.

"Good," said Nico. "Cause I really want to do this again." 

Percy smiled. "Count me in."


End file.
